amor al estilo de dos científicos
by angela marie fenton
Summary: la prima de cindy llega a retroville logrando  que jimi  se enamore podrán estar juntas sin destrozar el corazón de cyndi
1. Chapter 1

La prima de cindy

Un dia en ciudad retro cyndy y jimi ya con un año de novios ambos tienen 14 años y su relación a tenido ciertos problemas pero algo que solucionan bueno aparte de todo eso bueno un dia sleado cyndy y jimy se diregen a casa de cyndy al abrir se encuentran cun una chica de la misma edad que ellos pero igual que cyndy pero solo con el cabello largo y suelto color negro ojos azulea vestida con una blusa de alber hesten negra con un patalon de mezclilla azul con cadenas

Cyndy : jimi ella es mi prima alex

Alex mucho mi nombre es Alexandra margarita ruso vorterx

Tengo 14 años mi promedio es de 10 megustan mucho las ciencias y mis padres se llaman Jerry y teresa mi padre trabaja como vendedor de autos le gustan los patos

Ya había pasado un mes alex había entra do alconcurso de talento después deque toda la ciudad paso sigio ella contando la casio amo los sueñs y te amo

Amo los sueños, poder oculto

dentro de mi mundo hay

sueños a morir

tambien preocupaciones

pero aun hay cosas

que ocultas duermen

que aun no puedo imaginar

Mi cara hacia el cielo

como los aborles estoy

para fijar mi mirada

en ti

Mi sueño busco

cumplirlo quiero

si solo yo

confio fuerte

no hay nada

que pueda vencerme

nunca

como el canto

como los milagros

tambien pueden

los sentimentos cambiar

OH NO NO

Me siento, me siento

sorprendente puede ser...

Yo quisiera que supieras,

cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí,

y no puedo...no me atrevo...

y es que si, te veo no se que decir...

Porque... Porque

quiero volar contigo por el cielo!

te dare mi amor, solo a ti!

Quiero volar...

Yo te atrapo y tu me atrapas para siempre,

lo que quieras tu pedirme

lo que arrastras es solo cuestion de tiempo

Yo te seguire y no te dejare

porque te amo, te amo!

te amo mi amor

Eres el mejor...

Después todos pidieron otra y canto tengo la fe y vas volveve loca

al cielo pido un favor

que tu me quieras a mi

deseo a morir y

algun día tu estes

por siempre siempre

con migo la fé

mmmmmm...

yo no sé por que

te niegas a creer

Que soy quén más te ama

Y yo te hare muy felíz

tarde o temprano

seras tu mi hombre

yo se que el cielo me

va a escuchar

lo preciente mi corazón

y al escuchar mi canción

yo estoy muy segura

vendras aquí

no temas no te hare mal

debes dejarte llevar

por un mar azul

mucho te puedo ofrecer

no te vas a arepentir

no temas no te hare mal

debes dejarte llevar

por un mar azul

y algun dia tu y yo

felices seremos

tengo la fé

Mmmmmm...

TE AMO

cada vez, en cuanto me ves

me ignoras no mirastu

y por que tanta timidez

a que viene esa actitud

no lo entiendes dimelo

te lo canto y es mejor

VAS A VOLVERME LOCA PORQUE

VAS A VOLVERME LOCA NO LO VES

VAS A VOLVERME LOCA

Y AL FINAL TE TENDRE

YO SE QUE LA RAZON VOY A PERDER

No me vas a desengañar

mi corazon lo tienes tu

pillaló y te enterarás

que el tuyo ya lo tengo yo

no lo entiendes dimelo

te lo canto y es mejor

VAS A VOLVERME LOCA PORQUE

VAS A VOLVERME LOCA NO LO VES

VAS A VOLVERME LOCA

Y AL FINAL TE TENDRE

YO SE QUE LA RAZON VOY A PERDER

No lo entiendes dimelo

sabemos que al final te tendre

te lo canto y es mejor

siempre contigo estare

VAS A VOLVERME LOCA PORQUE

VAS A VOLVERME LOCA NO LO VES

VAS A VOLVERME LOCA

Y AL FINAL TE TENDRE

YO SE QUE LA RAZON VOY A PERDER

VAS A VOLVERME LOCA PORQUE

VAS A VOLVERME LOCA NO LO VES

VAS A VOLVERME LOCA

Y AL FINAL TE TENDRE

YO SE QUE LA RAZON VOY A PERDER

Fin


	2. un beso inesperado

Capitulo 02 : un beso inesperado

Era un dia tranquilo cindy , Jimmy , Sheen, Libby y Carl se encontraban en la heladería carl había pedido un helado triple de fresa mientras que los demás solo comían un helado sencillo todos estaban esperando a Alex asta que al fin la vieron al llegar saludo a todos

_ hola chicos

_hola Alex

_ los invito a mi casa vamos a ver una película

_ si claro

Los los 6 chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Alex al llegar bajaron al sótano era muy grande y enfrente de ellos había una pantalla grande verían el gato con botas esto fue por que no quería que nadie se asustara en ese momento Álex de dirigió arriba por algunas cosas

_ espérenme voy por mas palomitas ,dulces y sodas

_ claro

_ te acompaño

_ claro gracias Jimmy

_ no hay de que

Ambos se dirigían Asia arriba al llegar Álex se tropezó rodando junto a Jimmy por el suelo quedando ella debajo de el posando, por accidente, suavemente sus labios sobre los de el, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos abriendo mucho sus ojos; se quedaron así unos segundos sin reaccionar, luego se separaron rápidamente solo se dieron risas inocentes ambos estaban levemente sonrojados

_ hay que llevarnos los dulces y lo demás

_ si creo que tienes razón vamos

Ambos bajaron donde estaban los demás Alex solo se quedo pensando en lo ocurrió esta un poco sonrojada esta un poco preocupa por haber besado al novio de su prima pero por otra parte estaba feliz algo pasaba pero esa sensansion era agradable

Continuara ….


	3. atrapados en el amor

**"Encerrados en el amor"**

Era un día muy hermoso el sol brillaba y las aves cantaban era día de san Valentín en este día se respiraba el amor todos la gente tenia citas y salidas execto cierto niño genio quien estaba en su laboratorio tratando de arreglar unos de sus inventos

Listo –decía Jimmy-espero que esta vez funcione

Trato de probar su invento pero este como era de esperarse este no funciono

-rayos –decía Jimmy así que decidió buscar a Alex e dirigió a su casa bueno al nuevo restaurante que había fundado su papa al abrir la puerta quedo boca abierto al ver a Alex vestida de mesera les diré como es es un traje estilo maid de color rosado con delantal blanco un corbatín fuisha zapatos rosas con medias cortas color blanco y la coronilla de color blanco

-hola Jimmy que haces aki –decía Alex

-bueno venia a ver si me ayudas con un experimento –decía Jimmy nerviosos

-claro solo espérame 15 minutos ok –decía Alex con una sonrisa en el rostro

-claro-decía Jimmy con cara de idiota babeando

Los 15 minutos habían pasado en eso 15 minutos Jimmy empezó a sentirse raro pues no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Alex su pelo color negro que rea igual al noche sus ojos azules quieren como el mar su piel quera igual que la nieve y su traje la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que era estos eran los pensamientos del genio pero fue sacado de sus pensamiento por la voz mas angelical que pudo escuchar

-listo ya vayámonos –decía Alex

-si claro vamos –decía Jimmy

Ambos se dirigieron ala casa de Alex al llegar entraron al laboratorio de Alex

-bueno llegamos –decía Alex-que pasa

-bueno es que no funciona ya trate de todo pero nada-decía Jimmy

-mmm creo que encontré el problema

Y como una rayo arreglo el problema de Jimmy

-listo ya esta –decía Alex

En ese momento Jimmy probo el experimento pero este exploto sacando una gran goma color morado que lleno todo el laboratorio ambos trataron de pedir ayuda pero nada las horas pasaron y ellos seguían encerados

-tengo hambre –llevamos 6 horas aquí –decía Alex

-lo se nadie nos escucha –decía Jimmy

-bien ya me arte buscare como salir –decía Alex

Pero en ese momento Alex se tropieza y Cayo encima de Jimmy ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por varios minutos asta que cyndy y los demás los encontraron y se separaron al instante

-gracias chicos –decían ambos

Continuara


End file.
